My new Butler
by Aku11
Summary: My take oh how the undertaker came to be, and how madness slowly takes over your mind until  you snap and whats even worse what if you like it and wanted to stay that way.
1. Chapter 1

"Please…have mercy oh my soul!"

The screams, echo throws out the empty halls of a mansion sitting outside of an ocean view. The sea roared low as the waves crashed onto the sandy beach.

"No one shall hear your screams.. it is your time..you can never run from death."

A man spoke, his voice was low and husky he stood before, Miss Abilene. A woman with high classed dressing, and was loved by all...yes she was young, but the young always die. This male knew this all too well, his eyes had harden over the years. No longer had he seen the joys of which he called his childhood. His golden eye's shinned, oh so dark they had really become. His long gray hair shinned the moon light had struck it making it glow. He wearied a suit fit for such a day...a day for a funeral. Tears streamed down the young lady face, she made a poor excuse to get out of dying.

"P-Please i-I'll give you what every you want...money, jewelry, anything my body anything!"

She nearly screamed now on her knees looking up at the person who held her life in their hands.

"No amount of money or jewelry can make up for that of a soul,"

The last words slowly sunk into the girls mind...her hope dreams anything that she had planned. Slipped away from her but never soften her sobs which was soon end by the swift sound of a blade. No a scythe cutting that once lively women to a dull sound of nothingness. The male watched her body fall over, oh so dull he walked over to her body an closed her eyes wiping the single tear that fall. He stund up straight pushing, his glasses back onto his nose. He turned his head to looked out the water sat calmly welcoming that new soul.

"What a beautiful night..."

He spoke to no one but himself and the dead body of Miss Abilene, he turned an walked for the exit of the home. They will find the body in the morning an shall be buried he played no big part only doing what he was suppose to do. This is what made him the best, but he ignore the thanks from other.

The fouls that couldn't understand that there was more than taking which needed to go of course there was way around it. Yet he had found no one...not a soul that could sat that fire of life in him.

He pushed open the mansion doors the moon light running in, casting a shadow which disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Followed by others whom he had not spoken too, they speak not there was most need silent. For a soul to rest, the mansion slowly faded out of view. Nothing more than a other file to be placed away an forgotten, but the love ones will never forget.  
>How many time has he done this, months...years maybe two or three maybe me ten maybe even longer for has not aged much. Yet his mind was slowly going and soon he will be forgotten along with the dead.<p>

Along with the rules of death and the bodies of those most unfortunate shall lay rioting being passed by like trash. If he is wrong may his own soul be ripped from his body. He shall return to do the same over an over again. Until he fined time to stop an lay to rest his scythe that shall always carry a treasure of deep secret.

He stepped forward an was now in front of a building lighted from the inside out, you could hear voice passing an greeting. Different from the scene he was just at, yet he will lock himself away until his next job.

For he was death an it happen so often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: funeral home**

Throughout the mansion people walked, passing each other to busy to exchange the simple hello it seemed like the amount of paper work had grown. Yet it never stopped the follow of people into his offices. A stack of paper were laying mocking him, as he finished one out of the thousand more that had to be done by the end of the day. He's sanity was slowly slipping away.

"I will not stand for this I will not be paired with that thing."

Came a more then annoyed voice, which was standing in front of his desk. He let his eyes wonder from the paper work and looked at no one other than William. Who was pointing at a red headed male that was shooting him glares as if, he had killed his mother. Which only amused him, he had to thank this little interruption it got his mind off of paper work.

"I do not chose who you pair with William,"

"But you do play a part in it, undertaker I cannot deal with that!"

A sigh, left his lips as his eyes went from William to the red head male. Yes he did play a part but he had nothing to do with the pairing just the people. He let a smile slip onto his face, leaning back in his chair.

"heh, you could register for a new panther but their a big chance that it will not change..much."

"Humph."

His eyes wonder back over to the red head male, he seem to not care and hasn't said a word. Which made him wonder what was so bad about the male? While he still had time he reaches into his desk and pulled out William file. He flipped to the back where his panther file was placed.

"Grell, mm now I can see why you were paired with William."

"What why?!"

William almost screamed at him, he went over the whole file an only a smirk grow on his lips he placed the file facing upright for William to read.

"He had been rejected by everyone else."

Undertaker could see the angry rise in William, he had wonder how long it would take before him to snap an-

BAM!

William had decides to let all his frustration out, when Grell had chose to turn and walk out. Never made it father than a few steps, undertaker watched in amusement sooner or later he would have to stop William.

"Wha-..What going on here!?"

Uh..oh he thought to himself, William chose this time to adjusts his glasses an pick up his half a live panther an drag him out of the room. The male at the door stood and watched.

"What is it you came here for?"

"Oh um..their a soul that's needs to be reaped…but it still living."

Undertaker sat up in his chair, he cocked an eyebrow even though you couldn't see it do to his hair.

"Then there's no soul to be reaped then-"

"That's the thing she dying but no one can get close enough to get the soul."

The male placed the file down on the undertaker desk, as he was called to do something else he made a quick bow and left the room. He guessed he would have to do this himself. He pulled the file in front of him an started to read.

Name: Angevin

Age: 8

Household: Embalming/undertaker's

Location: France

Family members: 3 (all together 4.)

Information: Blonde hair, blue eyes, dying from a unknown disease. That slowly eats away at the lungs throwing the body into a coughing fit. Mother looking for a new servant, to watch her daughter.

He closed the file their wasn't much there to look at the family information must have been kept a secret. He stood from his desk, file in hand he may as well get a head start to France.  
>12:45<p>

He had arrived in France, with only a day break it was going to be close to the afternoon. This should have given him the chance to look around but time wasn't on his side.

12:59

He stood in front of a gate which leaded into mansion area their wasn't any servants to open the door so he let himself in. It was sunny and lit his surrounding greatly, the wind blow making the trees sway back and forth. His aura seem to clash with everything, his golden eyes, the gray suit, his long white hair and glasses seem to put everything off. As he sped off but only in a light sped walk, he passed a area that seem to be cover in white. The lights seem to shine mainly in that one place. He felt as if he was spying well he was in all sense of the word.

As he stared he spotted long bleach blonde hair flowing throw the air he followed it to a young girl sitting on a bench her blue eyes wondering the sky as if searching for a answer. He was taking back by this an as he blinked the girl was gone. He regained some of his composer just enough to lead his leg to the front of the mansion.

"What a beautiful place for the dead."


End file.
